The description herein provides only background information related to this application, but does not necessarily constitute the existing technology.
Liquid crystal display apparatuses have numerous advantages, such as a thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc, and are widely used. Most liquid crystal display apparatuses in the market are backlight type liquid crystal display apparatuses, each including a display panel and a backlight module. Working principle of the display panel is that liquid crystals are disposed between two parallel glass substrates, and a driving voltage is applied to two glass substrates to control rotation direction of the liquid crystals, to refract light rays of the backlight module to generate a picture.
Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apparatuses currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power consumption, excellent picture quality, high production yield, and other properties. Similarly, the TFT-LCD apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter substrate (CF substrate) and a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate), and transparent electrodes on relative inner sides of the above substrates. A layer of liquid crystals (LC) is disposed between two substrates. The display panel changes a polarized state of light by controlling direction of the LCs through an electric field, for penetration and obstruction of a light path via a polarized plate to display.
In the process of manufacturing a color filter substrate, a color filter layer is formed by repeated photoresist coating, exposure and developing, and then a CF (color filter) substrate finished product is formed by using technologies such as Indium Tin Oxides (ITO), photo spacer (PS), etc. Foreign matter in the PS is generally removed by a laser, as shown in FIG. 1. When the laser is used to remove the foreign matter, Indium Tin Oxide layer and a color filter layer around the foreign matter, will also be removed. As shown in FIG. 2, to realize filtering, the color filter layer is repaired with a color filter layer of a same color, so that the color filter layer can filter the light source. As shown in FIG. 3, however, in the process of removing the foreign matter, the Indium Tin Oxide layer around the foreign matter is also removed, and exists abnormal potential and adverse phenomena. Specific poor phenomena are presented as follows: the repairing point around the foreign matter tend to be white at the black-gray scale, the repairing point around the foreign matter tend to be black at the middle gray scale, and the repairing point around the foreign matter tend to be black at the white-gray scale.